


听说你代言了FIFA19

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：切尔西拟人，惯例设定随意破车一拟人，我就可以随便魔幻设定了简介：是的，德布劳内代言了FIFA19，但一开始阿扎尔玩的时候并没有期待惊喜
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard





	听说你代言了FIFA19

01.

9月28日。

对于阿扎尔来说，惯例去科巴姆训练完后就可以直接驱车回家，今天没什么特别的。但当他看到副驾驶上放着的帽子眼镜围巾以及最重要的——FIFA19时，还是觉得有点不好意思。

9月28日是FIFA19的发售日。

没什么的，阿扎尔在等待绿灯的时候劝着自己，一个球员伪装排队去买FIFA19并不是什么羞耻的事情，哪怕他是训练完之后就急着去也没有区别，毕竟他可没有代言人那么好运能得到EA赠送的专属版。

而且，这和FIFA19的三位代言人中的一位恰好是他的比利时友人没有任何关系，他一点也没有失望于为什么标准版封面和终极版封面都没有那个人，一点也没有。

他只是单纯喜欢玩FIFA19，就是这样。

当然，没有人知道他把EA请球员宣传FIFA19的那段广告看了多少遍，其中某个人出场的段落更是反复拿出来回味——那一段总是能让他大笑。

“91已经很棒了，比你的演技棒多了。”

阿扎尔开着车，回家的路上哼着不成调的小曲，显然心情愉快。能够代言FIFA19，凯文，你看，你已经是个大球星了，他们都会越来越多地知道你的好了。

02.

随后在阿扎尔每次玩FIFA前惯例开包建立球队阵容的时候，回家一路上积累的所有的愉快都消失了。

“我只是想要一套可以用的英超套，人没有就算了，现在连切尔西球衣都开不出来！！”阿扎尔看着屏幕上逐渐减少的绿点和阵容里寥寥可数的可用球员，气得想要把手柄摔在沙发上，然后诅咒EA的消费者欺诈。

说好的稀有球员呢？在哪里，他们在哪里？！

天知道，在打开游戏充值绿点的时候他还信心满满地想着——首先呢，先把自己开出来，然后切尔西的人都会跟着来的了。当然，如果那几个评分最高的家伙来了，他也非常欢迎，甚至可以把玩FIFA自己雷打不动的左边锋位置让给他们，结果几十包下去。

只走了六个人，门将四个，六个人评分最高的是91分的德赫亚。说实话，他开到德赫亚的时候已经不顾这个家伙曾经堵过切尔西和自己多少次射门，开心地跳了起来。

随后在看到自己开包到现在的球员列表时，阿扎尔又跌坐在沙发上，自暴自弃地想，要不就组个门将套开荒得了，门将打前锋也不是不可以。

呆呆地伤心了一会儿，说着“玩游戏还充钱的都是傻子”，他重新点进商店，瞅着商店里的卡包，瞥到刷新出来的卡包封面是那个家伙，瞬间就哼哼唧唧地埋怨起来：“凯文！既然封面是你，你怎么就不来呢？”

阿扎尔说这话的时候没有任何期待，连续的开包后被打击的他已经失去了任何期待的动力，所以当开门的一瞬间，德布劳内的身影出现的时候，他觉得自己在做梦。

当阿扎尔稳下激荡的心情，再定睛一看发现这个走出来的德布劳内还拄着拐杖，正皱着眉毛在屏幕里一脸阴沉时——“EA做得也太真实了吧。”，他没有下意识地按掉这个过场画面，反而愣了愣，忍不住赞叹道。

然后屏幕内的德布劳内开口了。

“艾登，这是怎么回事？”

03.

本来应该在家养伤的德布劳内突然出现在自己购买的FIFA19里，还向他问话，这听起来太过了，像是那些科幻电影里才会出现的桥段。放在现实中，谁会相信呢。

所以阿扎尔一开始也没有相信，望着屏幕只是睁大了眼睛，握着手柄，还在那里夸赞EA：“哇哦，难道这是什么彩蛋？”

“艾登，你清醒一点，这不是彩蛋。我确确实实，非常诡异地出现在了你的屏幕里面。现在让我们想一想，该怎么让我出去。”德布劳内在屏幕里拄着拐杖走了一段距离，然后不知怎么摸到了边界一样，一阵屏幕闪烁，本是3D建模的德布劳内突然画质极致提升。

他用手敲了敲，屏幕内没有任何反应，阿扎尔在外面也没有听到声响，但还是回过神了，随后看着德布劳内不知怎的就开始笑了起来。

“凯文，哈哈哈，对不起，我知道你在里面很可怜，但是，但是，你一个真人和FIFA的画面真的格格不入，啊哈哈哈哈。”阿扎尔笑得卧倒在沙发上，非常容易地就接受了德布劳内真的出现在他的FIFA里面这个事实，并且目前来看接受良好，甚至还有点过于开心。

德布劳内看着在沙发上抱着肚子笑得打滚的阿扎尔，喊了起来：“艾登，你再笑我就把你的球员全部快速出售了。”

“不行！不行——”

阿扎尔吓得阻止的声音都拔高起来，虽然那些球员普遍数值都不高，但那可都是他的战果啊！况且谁知道以后的活动中，会不会有需要用到他们的时候。

当德布劳内趁着在FIFA内的优势迅速翻出阿扎尔的球员列表时，笑出声地反而变成了德布劳内。他撑着拐杖，像是在翻看阿扎尔见不得人的小秘密一样，带着点小报复心理悠然地浏览着球员，点头确认了阿扎尔那可怜的运气，最后把头抵在手背上低着头笑。

阿扎尔听到屏幕内传来的声音，一下子就停下来，脸上的表情变得有些认真。他望着屏幕里的那个人，突然想到似乎好久没有，亲眼，这么近距离地，看到他笑得那么畅快了。

上一次还是在世界杯后，布鲁塞尔的皇宫上，游行的人们，红色的海洋。

黑色的镜片将阿扎尔的神情藏了起来，那时他拽着他的袖子，撒娇似地摇来摇去，在周围的人声鼎沸中，他凑上前对德布劳内说，蛊惑或是别的什么：“那句话，你说一下那句话啊，凯文。”

在嘈杂声中德布劳内还是听到了他的话，格外清晰。阿扎尔本以为他不会说，因为他在听到自己的话后有一点点迟疑，而且那句话实在是太过了。

但迟疑过后的德布劳内，还是红着脸把那句话大声地喊了出来了，皇宫前红色的人们听到后，也大声地跟着他一起喊了出来，一声高过一声，毫无羞耻，所有人尽情肆意地挥洒着疯狂，仿佛什么都不在乎。

而德布劳内和阿扎尔在那由他们而起的浪潮中，笑在了一起。他们的名字就这样，几经辗转，最终被彻彻底底地放在一起。

04.

“反正你现在在养伤，不如就呆在我这里吧。”阿扎尔忽然开口，在德布劳内看不到的地方，捏着手柄不自知地发力，他在紧张。

德布劳内闻言，停下笑，然后从手背上抬起头，安静地看着沙发上的阿扎尔。

屏幕使得德布劳内等于在一个高处俯视着阿扎尔，这样的角度很奇妙，让对方看他的姿势某种程度带上了一丝虔诚的意味，近乎像在祈求什么。

他希望我留下？

德布劳内自我怀疑地想到。

从世界杯后他们就没有怎么联系了，该度假的度假，两个人都有着各自的生活。德布劳内甚至一度以为，阿扎尔新赛季不会出现在英超的赛场上了，毕竟转会的传闻闹得沸沸扬扬。

当他无意看到那漫天的新闻时，无缘由的愤怒是第一个挤进心里的情绪。

他捏着手机看着联系人中他的名字，几次想要问他真的要走么，可几次都不了了之。他并没有什么特别的身份，去这么质问那个人选择的未来。

德布劳内想要阿扎尔留下和球迷想要阿扎尔留下，在阿扎尔看来或许没有什么太大的区别——不希望英超的好球员离开。

但德布劳内知道，不完全是这样的，有那么一部分的原因他不能也不想说出口。

所以铃声终究没有响起。

柔和的白色灯光落在阿扎尔的身上，阴影把他的脸部藏起，长时间的沉默，对视中两个人的神情都让人捉摸不透，最后还是阿扎尔受不了这样的气氛，举起手柄率先表态：“好吧，凯文，如果你不愿意的话，我可以去问问切尔西，他对这种东西说不定有办法。”

“我可以呆在你这里。”德布劳内不紧不慢地说，不带什么足以让阿扎尔有所期待的语气，“就几天，然后看看会发生什么。”

“太棒了！”阿扎尔不知为什么悬着的心因此被放下，他自然而然地欢呼一声，话音未落就猛地意识到德布劳内此时此刻在看着自己的一举一动。

脸一下子就发烫，耳尖蹭得浮上红色。

这可太傻了，像是在中场带球失误被对方球员抢断，他赶忙提起手挠了挠后脑勺，借机遮住这些可能昭示着什么的存在。

最后，他装作刚刚什么也没发生的样子，理直气壮地直视着屏幕内的德布劳内，歪头一笑。这是属于他的标志性的笑容，这一次又不为人瞩目地偷偷多了点温柔，藏在嘴角的弧度里，绿眸好看地缀着光：“凯文，你能留下来，我很高兴，真的。”

05.

“凯文，你走吧，求你了。通过网络什么的，离开我的FIFA。”阿扎尔在又一次完全失败的开包后，对坐在屏幕下方显然正憋着笑的德布劳内出声抗议到，“多少次了，多少次了，自从你出现后，现在开包连83的门将都不给我了，甚至连闪都不闪了，金卡屈指可数，我用绿点买的包全是假的么？”

“你自己的运气差，不怪我。”德布劳内仰着头，看向阿扎尔最后一次开包开出来的东西——阿扎尔本人已经懒得去看了，正垂头丧气地缩在沙发上。

德布劳内用手指了指末端的物品，光标自动移动到此处高亮。他盯着那件物品慢慢开口，似乎想要尽量安慰阿扎尔，但语气怎么听怎么带着点幸灾乐祸的味道：“艾登，你看啊，你一直想要的切尔西队服来了。”

“又没人穿，有什么用。”阿扎尔翻了个白眼，气鼓鼓地反驳道，“凯文，我的运气都用在你身上了。”

德布劳内听到阿扎尔的话，不知道为什么，笑了起来。

他的眼睛内敛着情绪，唇角微小上扬，而眉毛舒展开来，是那种淡淡的，并不一定需要自己感到高兴或是让别人感到高兴的笑。

他就带着这样的笑，对阿扎尔说：“你的运气不会因为用在我身上而耗光的，艾登。而且切尔西队服不是没有人穿啊。”

德布劳内话音刚落，他的人影便闪烁了一下，再度出现在阿扎尔面前的时候，已经是一身蓝色。深蓝色，他曾经属于过的颜色。

阿扎尔愣住了。

他的眉头拧在一起，抿着下唇，绿眸看向对方在屏幕内的异常熟悉又格外陌生的身影，久久的沉默，不知回忆起了什么让他下意识地把身子往沙发里缩得更深了。

就这样僵持了半晌，阿扎尔低头突然叹了一口气，发现自己握着手柄的手心冒出了冷汗：“我那样说是觉得你不愿意穿切尔西的队服，凯文。”

德布劳内一直在观察阿扎尔的反应，冷静地将细节收入眼底，他擅长这些东西。

毫无预兆地在阿扎尔面前穿上切尔西的队服确实就像是个幼稚的恶作剧，他承认。而在他内心深处扭曲的固执和顽劣中，德布劳内为观察到的结果感到高兴。

他在怀念，这就足够了。

至少这样，自己就不是那个唯一的可怜人了。

德布劳内这次是很真诚地笑了起来，他重新想要把气氛变回正轨，于是半开玩笑地说：“我是不想啊。”全身很快又闪烁了一下，身上的衣物也重新变回了原来的便装：“只是试试我能不能做到这样的事，记得你刚刚也开出了曼城的球衣，我去找找。”

“凯文，再这样下去我要被你气死了。”阿扎尔是真的被气到了，但同时又觉得自己像是行将溺死的人，被一双手从水面下骤然捞起，立刻接话道。

“既然你觉得自己运气不好，那后面的开包我替你开好了。”德布劳内找到了曼城的球衣，也很快穿上了那件浅蓝色的衣服。

阿扎尔看着，恍惚觉得自己对于这样的德布劳内更加熟悉，压在自己胸口的石头可以移开了。他深深吸了一口气，将刚刚所有搅动的情绪压下，笑着对德布劳内举起一根手指，挑了挑眉毛：“嗯，那这样的话，来一个阿扎尔就行。”

06.

“不可能，你太难抽了。”德布劳内摇头拒绝到，“要求不要这么高，换一个人。”

“你怎么知道我太难抽了。你又没——”阿扎尔脱口而出，下意识想要谴责德布劳内逃避式的行为，刚刚那么多包自己可都是想要高分球员的，要求要统一，结果后知后觉地意识到了什么，瞪大了眼，旋即噗嗤一声笑了出来。

余光看到德布劳内的表情不太好，是那种被拆穿的狼狈，阿扎尔赶紧把手捂在嘴边，却藏不起眼中的笑意，抖动着肩膀也忍不住胸中猛烈的幸福感，索性大笑出来，在沙发上滚来滚去：“哈哈哈，凯文，你今天也在玩FIFA，对不对，肯定也试着去开过包想要抽到我，一定是这样的。你想要我。”

在这种很可能会勾出德布劳内暴躁一面的时刻，阿扎尔似乎乐于火上浇油，嘟着嘴，一脸没有缘由地骄傲：“而且，凯文，你肯定还开不出来我，啊哈哈哈哈！”

“艾登。”德布劳内忽地开口。

阿扎尔立刻在沙发上拉过枕头抱在怀里，将自己缩成一团，只在枕头后露出一双绿色的眼睛，看起来对于即将说出些什么惊人之语的德布劳内充满期待，又调皮地将所有的表情藏起来。

德布劳内在屏幕里注视着阿扎尔一连串的举动，似乎在等待他结束，然后开始听他接下来的话。那张平日总是显得带着稚嫩的娃娃脸，因为那些细微的眉目动作不再，那些嘴角的上扬或下垂的缺失，有些淡漠的影子。

尤其是并不闪躲的眼神能让人看出来他是真的不高兴，连那些暴躁的话都不想说的不高兴。

这让阿扎尔开始觉得奇怪。不应该是这样的，自己只是玩笑而已，对方怎么似乎有些认真了，然后他听到德布劳内说：“确实，艾登，我今天也在玩FIFA，毕竟我在休息。”

“我想要你，但很可惜，你一直没有来，可我也并不是一定需要你。”德布劳内接着，将视线微微低垂，避免将阿扎尔所有的身影收入眼中。

他看到阿扎尔拽着枕头的手似乎毫不自知地在暗自用力，然后又突然地松开，枕面那些深深的沟壑过了一会儿才恢复过来，他眨眨眼，继续说：“左边锋的话，萨内也可以。”

阿扎尔听到这句话后哈哈笑了两声，极为勉强，特别是他刚刚亲自演示了一下他真正的笑是怎样的：“萨内确实很棒，还是曼城球员，你抽到他的话，也不错了。”

“是的，萨内也可以，并不是一定需要你。”德布劳内一字一句地将阿扎尔话中的意思重复说了一遍，而且他的语气显得更轻松，只是特别强调了最后的几个字。

话音刚落，德布劳内看到阿扎尔一下子就把头埋在面前的枕头里，几个呼吸之后，闷闷的声音从那个缩成团的人那里传来：“凯文，不要再说了。”

“我不需要你么？”德布劳内平淡地反问到，隔着屏幕的距离让他觉得自己像是个局外人，面对着此时此刻的阿扎尔，连这样接近嘲弄的话都可以问出来。

“是的，就是这句，不要再说了。”阿扎尔把自己抱得更紧了，而德布劳内竟然轻声笑了出来，这是无法被对方捕捉的，带有自嘲和无奈的笑。

阿扎尔这样的反应超出了他一开始所料想的一切，毕竟那是多么拙劣的隐喻，他本该停下去的，然后他们可以继续真正地谈论FIFA19，之后所有的事都会烟消云散，他们还是原来那样的关系。

可德布劳内不愿意，就像他不愿意离开那个球门一样，执拗地追问下去：“为什么？我说的有错么？”

“因为你需要我。”阿扎尔的语气极为肯定，他气鼓鼓地把头从枕头里抬起来，然后不管不顾地看向屏幕里的德布劳内，结果话语一滞，骤然感到有些别扭地别开了目光，之后才近乎慌张地把余下的话吐出来，“...国家队也好，你的FIFA阵容也好。”

07.

“你的胆子那么小么？”德布劳内看着阿扎尔笑了出来，然后勾起一边的唇角，站在屏幕里撑着手臂，摊向他，“非要加上最后那句话。”

“就不能肯定地说，我需要你，不论场内场外，我都需要你。”

阿扎尔呆呆地望向德布劳内，那个人的脸通红，却还是那副倔强的模样，仿佛并不是在说出什么露骨的话，什么两个人其实都明白的东西。

于是他举起手不服气地喊着：“我胆子小？是谁当着国王的面向你跪下求婚的！！”

“那你还敢再做一遍么？”德布劳内听阿扎尔提起这事，脸更红了，但心里也有股不愿输的较真劲儿，反问到，这似乎恰好落入阿扎尔的下怀。

那个矮个子比利时人顿时笑得肆意，差点让德布劳内以为他真的要再来一遍，而这可能真的会对他的心脏产生些不好的影响。但那个家伙只是抱着枕头在沙发上摇来摇去，看起来并不想要下跪，眼神却认真得可怕，直直盯着德布劳内，他慢慢开口。

“我还敢做些更大胆的事，凯文。”。

接下来的话让屏幕内的德布劳内觉得世界一霎安静，他似乎并没有真实地听到那句话，而仅仅只是读懂了他的唇，让一切看起来有了那么一点距离和梦幻感。

那些话从他嘴中说出来不过需要十几秒而已，仅仅转瞬即逝的一个瞬间。

十几秒，阿扎尔把那句话用英语说了一遍，然后又用法语说了一遍。他说那句话时的英语口音听起来引人发笑，法语却格外正经，又浪漫得吓人，低沉软糯，还有一丝撒娇的意味。

其实都一样，英语也好，法语也好，他们都知道，这句话也许在两人心中胸膛舌尖都滚过无数遍，但总是没有人开口，谁也不明白原因。

结果总是阿扎尔赢下这些东西，也不管德布劳内明明曾经占据上风。

阿扎尔告白完后笑得没羞没臊，心情大好，还凑到屏幕前用指节轻敲屏幕内那个傻傻的人：“你听到了吗，凯文，你的脸好红啊。”

“说真的，你竟然因为不满意我的一个FIFA阵容向我告白，这很好笑。”德布劳内脸上红透了，还强撑着一点也不在乎的样子，甚至挖苦起阿扎尔来。

“干什么，你不要的话，我收回我的告白。”阿扎尔哼了一声，他明明就赢得彻底。

德布劳内不说话了，他在屏幕里拄着拐杖准备走远，阿扎尔又想笑他的可爱又着急自己的开包：“凯文，凯文，你还要帮我开包的，不要走啊！”

德布劳内的身影停了一瞬，然后FIFA的游戏界面自动打开商店，自动抽了一包。

德布劳内今天其实是很不幸运的。

早上在家里玩FIFA，想要抽个阿扎尔，死活抽不出来，玩到一半还莫名其妙地被传送到阿扎尔的FIFA里，结果还被他本人嘲笑了一番。

但现在，德布劳内看了一眼开包画面。

是的。

他一直想要的阿扎尔来了。

#End


End file.
